


Ang Hindi Matapos na Ulan

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Buhay May Asawa [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caring!Jongin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sick!Kyungsoo, Worried!Jongin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Kakagaling lang ni Jongin sa kanyang sakit na ubo't sipon at mukhang nakuha na rin ni Kyungsoo ito ngayon.





	Ang Hindi Matapos na Ulan

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo cheesy mag-asawa ulit. Sana di cringey yung dalawa. Pinagtutuunan ko talaga ng pansin na mas realistic yung bawat scenes dito so enjoy??? *nervous smile*

Mahigit isang linggo rin ang ubo't sipon na ininda ni Jongin. Kaya't nang guminhawa bahagya ang pakiramdam ay lubos niya itong ikinatuwa.

Sa mga araw na tinablan siya ng sakit, nahirapan si Jongin sa pagtrabaho dahil sa panay na pag-ubo at pagsinga niya. Mabuti na lang at may health card siya na isa sa mga benepisyo ng kumpanyang pinapasukan at nakapagpa-check up siya sa kanilang company doctor at naresetahan ng tamang gamot.

Bukod pa roon, laking pasasalamat din niya sa butihing asawa niya sa pag-alaga at pagpapaalala na laging uminom ng maraming tubig at inumin ang gamot sa oras. Panay rin ang timpla ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ng calamansi juice kada umaga na pinagtitiyagaan pa talaga ng asawa hiwain at pigain ang ilang calamansi makatimpla lang ng maligagam na inumin para sa kanya.

Subalit, kung kailan mairaraos na rin niya ang ubo't sipon ay siya rin namang pinalitan ni Kyungsoo.

Akmang hahalik sana si Jongin sa bibig ng asawa nang makarating siya sa bahay galing trabaho at naabutan si Kyungsoo na nagwawalis. Ngunit hindi siya pinaunlakan ng halik na ilang araw din niyang hindi nakukuha nang magkasakit. Hininto siya ni Kyungsoo at umiling.

"B-Bawal muna."

"Mahal, ayos ka lang ba?" Haplos ni Jongin sa biglang pag-ubo ng asawa sa kanyang likuran.

"Okay lang ako, Jongin. Magpalit ka na nang makakain na tayo." Tumango bahagya si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa pagwawalis.

Suminghot-singhot ang asawa kaya agad napagtanto ni Jongin na sinisipon na rin si Kyungsoi.

"Inuubo ka na rin tsaka sinisipon." Komento niya bago bumuntong-hininga.

Naghugas muna ng katawan si Jongin at nagbihis bago puntahan ang asawa at bigyan ng natitirang gamot na reseta sa kanya ng doktor. Dalawang tableta na lang ng Ambroxol ang mayroon siya na agad niyang nilagay sa palad ng asawa.

"Inumin mo 'to. Makakatulong yan para bumilis paggaling ng ubo't sipon mo. Nahawa ka dahil sa akin." Buntong-hininga ni Jongin na may kasamang lungkot sa kanyang mga mata.

"Salamat, Ni." Ngiti sa kanya ng napakaganda niyang asawa, ngunit may pagka-ngongo na ang boses dala ng sipon.

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kusina at inihanda ang kanilang hapunan.

Nilagang baka ang ulam sa gabing iyon na tira pa nila nung umaga at parehas na baon nila sa trabaho.

Sinahuran ni Jongin ng mainit na sabaw ang asawa at agad niyang pinaunlakan ito at hinigop nang marahan ni Kyungsoo.

"Pasensya ka na, nahawaan pa kita." Wika ni Jongin sa kapareha.

"Wag mo ko alalahanin. Gagaling din naman ako. Ito naman. Tsaka ano ngayon kung nahawa? Sigurado ka ba na ikaw yung nakahawa sa akin?" Nilantakan nilang dalawa ang kanin at ulam sa kanilang mga pinggan, habang si Jongin naman ay napalabi.

"Nag-aalala lang talaga ako. Mahirap kasi magka-ubo't sipon baka mauwi rin sa trangkaso." Paliwanag ni Jongin.

"Uminom naman na din ako ng Bioflu kanina. Di naman ako lalagnatin nito." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nilalagyan ang plato ni Jongin ng pechay at patatas. "Ikaw, kumain ka ng gulay. Puro baka lang yang nilalantakan mo."

Nakatitig pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. "Nag-calamansi juice ka na ba? Gagawan kita kung hindi pa."

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi pa."

"Gawan kita pagtapos natin kumain. Kumain ka nga ng marami." Ngiti ni Jongin sabay sandok pa ng kanin para sa kanilang dalawa.

Di nagtagal at naghiwa at nagpisil na si Jongin ng mga calamansi para sa juice na ipapainom kay Kyungsoo.

"Inumin mo na yung gamot. Bukas dadaan din ako ng Mercury para bilhan ka ng gamot. Anong kulay na ba ng plema mo? Pag green na yan kailangan mo na ng antibiotic. Natutunan ko yan sa doktor ko."

"Di pa naman ganun yung ubo ko, Mahal. Kaya ko pa naman 'to. Tsaka tubig lang tsaka calamansi juice magiging okay na rin ako." Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang singa ito nang singa sa likuran niya.

Matapos magawan ni Jongin ng juice ang asawa, inihain niya ang baso sa harap ni Kyungsoo. "Ayan, tinanggal ko na rin yung mga buto para lagukin mo na lang."

Bumalik si Jongin sa pinaghiwaan niya ng calamansi at hinugasan ang mga ginamit at tinapon ang mga napigang calamansi.

Umupo si Jongin sa tabi ng asawa at pinanood itong inumin ang juice na gawa niya.

"Masakit ba ulo mo?" Nilatag rin niya ang palad sa noo ng asawa at kinumpara and temperatura sa sarili.

"Okay lang talaga ako. Makati yung lalamunan, barado yung ilong, pero kaya naman." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na pati ang ilong nito'y namumula na rin dahil sa sipon.

Tumango si Jongin. "Ubusin mo na yang juice mo." Ginulo niya ang buhok ng asawa bago tumayo at kinolekta ang basura sa buong bahay at nilabas.

Saktong pagpasok naman ni Jongin sa loob ay ang biglang pagbuhos ng ulan.

Mukhang pahihirapan na naman silang mag-asawa dahil sa sama ng panahon.

-

Kinabukasan ay walang humpay pa rin ang pagbuhos ng ulan. Nagising si Jongin ng alas tres dahil sa galit na ulan na pumapatak sa kanilang bubong.

Napatayo siya sa kama at nadatnan na basa na ang kurtina dahil sa pumapasok na ulan mula sa bukas nilang bintana. Agad niyang sinara ang bintana at inalis ang kurtina para patuyuin sa silong nila.

Nang makabalik si Jongin sa kama, natunugan niya ang maplemang pag-ubo ng asawa kaya't pinaalala niya sa sarili na bukas ba bukas din ay gagamitin niya ang reseta na bigay ng doktor niya para maipangbili ng gamot ni Kyungsoo.

-

Umaga ng Martes at maulan pa rin pagdating ng umaga.

Tila lalo rin lumala ang ubo't sipon ni Kyungsoo na ikinabahala ni Jongin.

"Wag ka kaya muna pumasok, ngayon? Maulan pa. Mababasa ka ng ulan nito pag-uwi." Wala na ring calamansi pang natira mula kagabi kaya pinaalalahanan din niya ang sarili na bumili nito kasama ng gamot ni Kyungsoo.

"Papasok ako. May kailangan pa akong tapusin." Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago ito sumakay sa kanilang sasakyan at suminga na naman ito.

Pinaandar na ni Jongin ang kotse at umalis na sila sa harap ng tinitirhan.

Buti na lang at di coding ang sasakyan nila, kundi kailangan nilang sugurin ang napakalakas na ulan na tiyak na lalong magpapalala ng sakit ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto mo, iyo na muna 'tong kotse para di ka na mag-commute mamaya at mabasa. Mukhang maghapon pa naman 'tong ulan na 'to." Binaybay na ni Jongin ang highway at napansin din ang dami ng mga pasaherong hirap makasakay. "Buti na lang kahapon coding nito, tingnan mo ang daming nag-aabang ng sasakyan. Napaka-hassle."

Patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagsinga at pulang pula pa rin ang ilong nito. Hindi rin ito masyadong dumadaldal dahil sa pitpit na boses na gawa ng sipon niya.

Napatingin si Jongin saglit sa kanya at bumahing si Kyungsoo.

Binuksan na lang ni Jongin ang radyo para malibang ang asawa. At kinalaunan, nakatulog na ito sa byahe at mukhang pagod kahit hindi pa nasisimulan ang trabaho.

Di maiwasan ni Jongin na isiping siya ang may kasalanan kung bakit nahawa ang asawa, ngunit, nangyari naman ito nang di niya kontrol kaya't bilin na lang niya sa sarili ay alagaan si Kyungsoo tulad ng pag-alaga sa kanya nito hanggang sa gumaling siya sa sakit.

Pagkakuwan ay inihatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang opisina kahit mas malayo ang opisina niya kaysa dito.

Nagpumilit pa si Kyungsoo na huwag na siya ihatid sa kanyang opisina pero hindi iyon hahayaan mangyari ni Jongin.

Kahit ayaw ni Kyungsoo magpahalik dahil sa kanyang kondisyon, pinatakan pa rin siya ni Jongin ng mariin na halik sa kanyang pisngi.

"Uminom ka ng maraming tubig ha? Sunduin kita mamaya dahil maulan din." Paalala ni Jongin na hindi na tinanggihan pa ni Kyungsoo at tumango na lang.

Kumaway si Kyungsoo kay Jongin para magpaalam at ganoon din si Jongin sa kanya bago makaalis para tumungo sa trabaho.

-

Pagdating ng tanghali ay bali-balita sa opisina ni Jongin na mapapaaga ang kanilang uwi dulot ng walang tigil na pag-ulan.

Agad niyang sinendan si Kyungsoo ng mensahe ukol dito.

**Jongin**

_Mahal, pauuwiin kami ng alas-dos, kayo ba anong balita diyan?_

**Kyungsoo**

_Wala pa, mahal._

_Text kita kapag pinauwi rin kami ng maaga._

_Kung hindi, wag mo na ako sunduin._

_Una ka na sa bahay._

 

At syempre, di papayag si Jongin na hindi masundo ang asawa sa napakalakas na buhos ng ulan.

Pagpatak ng alas-dos, mabilis na umalis si Jongin sa opisina at tumungo sa malapit na Mercury Drug para bilhin ang gamot ng asawa.

Dahil lagpas na sa petsa ang resetang ginamit niya, may sinulat na ang pharmacist dito para hindi na muling magamit.

Nang makabili ng gamot, sunod na binili ni Jongin ay isang kilo ng calamansi at mabilis na tumakbo sa kanyang kotse.

Alas dos y media nang tahakin niya ang daan patungo sa opisina ni Kyungsoo. Walang humpay ang buhos ng ulan at baha na rin ang ibang daan kaya naghanap siya ng ibang madadaanan makarating lang sa opisina ng asawa.

Alas tres din nang makarating siya at pinarke muna ang sasakyan sa harap nito. Kilala naman na rin siya roon kaya mabilis din siyang pinahintulutang iparke ang sasakyan.

Kahit wala pang text si Kyungsoo kung maaga sila pauuwin o hindi, handang mag-antay si Jongin para sa kanya. Pero malakas ang kutob ni Jongin na pauuwiin din sila nang maaga dahil halos lahat na ng mga opisina ay nagsuspinde na rin ng trabaho.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at nakatanggap siya ng text galing kay Kyungsoo.

_Uwian na namin. Nakauwi ka na ba?_

Bago pa man din makasagot si Jongin ay nakita niyang lumabas si Kyungsoo at naka-tsinelas na ito.

Bubuksan pa lang din sana ni Kyungsoo ang payong nang ibaba ni Jongin ang bintana at tinawag siya, "Soo!"

Napatingala si Kyungsoo at kumunot ang mga mata dahil may pagkalabo rin ang paningin nito.

Nang maaninag na si Jongin ito ay agad tumungo at pumasok si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan.

"Kanina ka pa dito?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Kararating ko lang din. Pumunta pa ko Mercury tsaka bumili ng calamansi. Not passable na rin kasi yung ibang daan kaya humanap pa ko ng madadaanan papunta dito." Paliwanag ni Jongin bago tumbukin muli ang kalsada.

"Ilang kilo ng calamansi binili mo?" Singhot ni Kyungsoo sabay punas ng panyo sa kanyang ilong.

"Isa. Kamusta naman yung ubo mo? Dinudura mo ba?"

"Madilaw na yung plema."

"Kumain ka na ba? Kunin mo yung antibiotic dyan sa paper bag. Kung kumain ka na inumin mo na yan ngayon." Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin dahil sa ulan. "Pesteng ulan, 'to oh. Tsk."

Naanigan niyang uminom na si Kyungsoo ng gamot, ngunit pagkatapos ay bumahing ito ng tatlong beses bago suminga ulit.

Magaan lang naman na ang trapiko sa daan, ngunit nagiging sagabal ang lakas ng ulan para makapagmaneho ng maayos si Jongin.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay nakarating sila sa kanilang munting tahanan. Panay ang ubo at bahing ni Kyungsoo at alalang-alala si Jongin sa sinapit ng asawa.

Nang makapasok sa loob ng kanilang bahay, agad na naghugas ng kamay si Jongin para gawan ng isang pitsel ng calamansi juice si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Tawag ng asawa niya mula sa likuran niya. "Tulungan na kita dyan."

Pumayag si Jongin at habang siya ang naghihiwa, si Kyungsoo naman ang taga piga at sala ng buto ng calamnsi.

"Pasensya na ako naman yung may sakit ngayon." Umpisa ni Kyungsoo. "Di tuloy kita mabibigyan ng Vitamin H mo tsaka V-Vitamin M."

Nabigla si Jongin sa sinabi ng asawa habang hinahalo ang juice na nasa pitsel at natawa.

"Sabi ko na nga ba kahit ikaw gustong-gusto yun eh." Naglagay si Jongin sa isang tasa para kay Kyungsoo at nilagyan naman ni Kyungsoo ang isa para sa kanya na ikinagulat ni Jongin.

"Ikaw rin, uminom ka para di kita mahawaan." Sabi ni Kyungsoo na iniwasan na ang usapang Vitamin H and M na pauso ni Jongin at dahan dahang uminom ng juice.

Umupo si Jongin sa tabi ng asawa at tinitigan ang madilaw na juice na laman ng kanyang tasa.

"Pasensya na talaga nahawaan kita."

"Di naman ako mamamatay sa ubo tsaka sipon." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa labi bago suminghot nang suminghot dahil sa usok na nanggaling sa maligamgam na inumin.

"Basta pagaling ka agad ha?" Humalik si Jongin sa sentido ng minamahal at kiniskis pa nito ang ilong sa matabang pisngi ng asawa.

Nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. "Ni, mahawa ka sa akin, sige ka."

Tumawa si Jongin at inakbayan ang asawa. "Oo na, delikado baka di na tayo makapag-vitamin H at M kapag di tayo nawalan ng sakit."

Inubo si Kyungsoo at hinagod agad ni Jongin ang likod ng asawa. Nang makahinga nang malalim si Kyungsoo, isinandal niya ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin habang hawak ang tasa niya.

Malakas pa rin ang ulan sa labas at tanging paghigop lang ng mag-asawa sa kanilang mga inumin ang tanging tunog na pinapakinggan nila.

"Ang hirap talaga magkasakit no?" Sambit ni Jongin sa asawa. "At napakahirap kapag umuulan."

Inayos na ni Kyungsoo ang upo niya at inubos ang inumin. Sang-ayon ito sa sinabi ni Jongin.

"Tumatanda na tayo kaya nagiging sakitin na." Singhot uli ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo nga. Kaya dapat mag-vitamin C tayo lagi para iwas sakit." Ngiting malapad ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Tsaka Vitamin H and M?" Hirit pa ni Kyungsoo.

Humuni si Jongin habang nag-iisip at napatingin sa taas bago tingnan si Kyungsoo. "Tsaka Vitamin S."

Namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at nangati lalo ang lalamunan kaya't inatake na naman siya ng ubo at agad na sumugod sa banyo.

Napanguso si Jongin at napakamot sa ulo. Pero napalitan din ito ng tawa sa huli dahil natitiyak niyang naintindihan ng asawa ang ibig niyang iparating.

Sa makalawa, alam niyang magiging normal muli ang lahat para sa kanilang dalawa--normal ang halikan, ang lagiang biruan at tuksuhan at syempre ang pag-iisa nila. Subalit sa ngayon, kailangan munang gumaling ni Kyungsoo upang makuha nila pareho ang mga bitaminang hanap-hanap ng kanilang mga katawan.


End file.
